Friends
by Diddle10
Summary: Bri Anderson doesn't have any friends. That will soon change when an Irish kid goes to talk to her. Will her attitude about friends change?


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I just haven't had any good inspiration! I wrote this after I took a quiz in language arts. Enjoy!:)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. If i did, Rory would not get bullied, we would be together and my friend would be telling me to put in more Klaine!

* * *

><p>I stood in the shadows, hiding myself from the drama of high school. Breakups and makeups, bullying, and lying were the majority of the horrible things I saw on a daily basis-some days a slushy facial would be thrown into the mix.<p>

Not being noticed was my specialty. I blended into the background, wearing a beat up black hoody and ripped baggy jeans everyday. I bet even Rachel Berry, a nobody like me, had no idea that I existed. I didn't mind that I had no friends (besides my brother) to confide my darkest secrets to. Friends were known for breaking a promise and telling a secret that spread like a forest fire through the whole school. I've seen this happen on more occasions than one.

Being alone helped me see things better than anyone in the school. All of the lying and cheating that went on was enough to make anyone feel like they were in a reality show. It gave me a headache.

My twin brother Blaine was the only person I trusted in this place. I could tell him anything I wanted. He had the same hazel eyes as me; our smiles were almost identical. I was so excited when I heard he was coming to McKinley.

His boyfriend Kurt smiled at me. He was the only one who knew my name here, or even noticed me. Well, and Rory Flanagan. I would lean against my locker, my hood up and my hands in my pockets trying to fade into the walls. His baby blue eyes would look me up and down, and he would smile at me. That was about the only time I would blush.

Blaine had noticed a change in me the first time it had happened. I was more puzzled than usual and I had giggled. Never in my life have I ever giggled. He was scared.

I remember he had said, "Bri, I'm scared. What's going on?" I had laughed at him and told him it was nothing to worry about in my soft voice. He had seemed more at ease when he had tousled my hair. I put a stray blonde curl behind my ear and shook my head.

"Hello," a timid voice greeted. I looked up into a familiar pair of baby blues. I looked around to see if he was talking to someone next to me. No one was near me.

"Hello," I responded, curiosity shining in my eyes.

"I'm Rory Flanagan. You looked awfully lonely standing over here all by yourself. What's your name?"

"Bri Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Bri," he said in his Irish accent.

"So how are you liking being in America? Made any friends yet?" I asked.

"How did you know I was new? It was the accent wasn't it?"

"There's that. But there's also the fact that you're talking to _me._ Nobody even notices me here."

"Maybe that's because you're trying so hard to be hidden."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that every time I see you, you have your hood up, and you don't ever try to talk to or get to know anyone." he raked his hands through his brown hair.

"You sound just like my brother."

"Who's your brother?" he asked.

"Blaine Anderson. He's just transferred schools."

"Is he in Glee club?"

"Yeah. He always tells me that I should join. That I have an amazing voice and should put it on display for the whole world to hear. I want to join."

"Then why don't you?" I looked at him then.

"I don't know."

"I'm thinking about joining myself. You should join too. It could be fun."

"I'll think about it. I got to go though. I see my brother waiting for me. Bye Rory."

"Bye Bri." I waved back at him as I walked away. I put my hood down and shook out all of my blonde curls.

"Hey Goldilocks," Blaine greeted, using the cute nickname had for me, "Who was that?"

"The reason I am now joining Glee club," I stated simply. I glanced back at where Rory and I had stood talking. He wasn't there anymore like I had predicted. It was OK though. I would see him in Glee club. I finally had a friend. And it was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It was origianlly going to be a romance, but I thought it would be cute for them to be friends! This is dedicated to karatekid1018 for being totally awesome! If you love Klaine go check her out! As always, leave a comment saying if you loved it or hated it! <strong>


End file.
